Boredom Isn't Always Bad
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: [Oneshot] Kyo and Tohru are home alone together. What happens when they can't stand the boredom?


A/N: Hey everyone. I'm currently in China at my gramps house, and I'm really bored. So…to take up my time, I'm writing another one shot. I hope you like it. It's probably not one of my best, but it's totally writing on a whim; it's not planned out, or even thought out, like usual.

Page count: 3 pages exact. Cool.

* * *

Boredom Isn't Always Bad 

Tohru sighed. She was bored, and no one except Kyo was home. After washing the dishes, scrubbing the pans, cleaning out the cupboards and refrigerator, she went to the living room where she dusted the cabinets, repaired any rips in the rice paper doors and walls there were, then scurried upstairs to each room, rearranged Shigure's bookshelves, fixed Kyo's bed, and sorted Yuki's papers.

And now here she was in her room, sitting on her newly made bed, bored.

Tohru sighed again. 'I really wish Yuki, Shigure, or Kyo were here…wait a minute-' Eyes lighting up at the memory that Kyo _was_ home, she got up with a goal. Only after she was out of the room did she remember that she had no idea as to _where_ the cat was.

'Hm…maybe he's in his room…no, he wasn't in there when I was cleaning…oh! Maybe he's on the roof! He's usually there.' Nodding, she headed for the roof.

* * *

Kyo sighed. He was bored, and no one except Tohru was home. After moving out of his room when he heard Tohru coming, he went to the dojo to practice for a bit before coming back home.

And now here he was on the roof, sitting on the cold tiles, bored.

Kyo sighed again. He _would_ have taken advantage of the fact that everyone was out for a party at the Sohma main house that he wasn't invited to (not that he would have wanted to go!) and hang with Tohru, but he was to shy (not that he would ever admit that!) and thought that Tohru 'probably wouldn't want to be around me anyway.'

"Kyo?" He heard a soft voice call out to him: Tohru's. He let out a "yea?" to let her know he heard, all the while thinking 'what's she doing here?'

"Are you up there?"

He sweatdropped; that girl could be really dumb sometimes. "No, I'm not. I'm just answering you from the roof."

"…Oh. Sorry." He heard her apologize before hearing the familiar clang of her footsteps warily climbing up the ladder. Minutes after he saw a brown head pop from the edge of the roof.

"Hi!" She smiled, making him smile. He had always loved her smiles.

"Hey. What are you doing up here? I thought you were busy cleaning."

"I finished." She shrugged, scooting up next to him, shivering at the coldness of the tiles and the air. It was still a bit chilly for a spring evening.

"Here." He put his arm over her arm, covering the spots on her shoulders and arm that the light spring dress she had worn didn't. She automatically stopped shivering, unconsciously sighing at the warmth that was Kyo.

"Thank you."

Kyo just blushed and shrugged.

"…So…why _are_ you up here?" He asked again.

"Um…I was bored, and you were kinda the only other one home…" She smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit. Truthfully, she just liked his presence, only one home or not, but she was too shy to say that in front of him for fear of him saying that that was stupid and start avoiding being around her for fear of her starting to stalk him and-

Her thoughts were cut off by Kyo calling out to her. He had been waving his hand in front of her face for a while, and after seeing her face scrunch up into a sad face he got panicky and called out to her, hoping that it was nothing he had said.

"Huh? Yes Kyo?"

"Nothing. You just looked like you were gunna cry…you aren't, right? Cuz…I really hate it when you cry." He blushed even harder, as did Tohru.

"Oh, no! I was just…thinking. No worries!" She pushed her sad thoughts to the back of her mind, not letting them get to her.

"You're shivering again, we should probably head inside before you catch a cold or something…" He said, a little worried.

"Oh, sure…" She got up and followed Kyo back inside.

* * *

"Um…well…I'm going to go up to my room, I guess…" Kyo said unsurely, heading for the stairs.

"No, wait!" Tohru impulsively. Kyo stopped, surprised, and looked back at her.

"…What?" He asked. Tohru, realizing what she said, blushed.

"Um…I don't want you to go…to your room…could you…maybe…stay with me?" Tohru asked with a really red face, but being truthful all the same.

Kyo blushed, replying with a stammered "sure."

Tohru sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, signaling for him to sit next to her. He did so, but sat far away, shy. Tohru sidled up next to him, wanting to get closer, even if it wasn't cold in the house.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kyo started to get more comfortable around Tohru, and Tohru started to become more daring in return.

By the time an hour had passed, Kyo and Tohru were on the floor laughing; a tickle war had just ended.

By the time two hours had passed, Kyo and Tohru were back on the couch, deep in conversation.

By the time three hours had passed, Tohru was crying and Kyo was trying his best to comfort her; a movie had almost ended.

This is where we find the two now.

"I c-can't b-believe that he had t-to…DIE!" Tohru sobbed into Kyo's shirt, which had a definite wet spot.

"I thought you said that you've _seen_ this movie before!" Kyo responded, very uncomfortable around crying Tohru's.

"I d-did." Tohru sniffed, taking the 5th tissue Kyo handed her. He sweatdropped.

"If you did, then why are you crying? You should have expected it. Really Tohru…" He smiled and shook his head, inwardly thinking that her response was adorable. Tohru sniffed again and apologized.

"I'm s-sorry. I should've, shouldn't've I? I'm such a dolt." She lifted her hand to bop herself on the head, and Kyo caught her hand.

"No, you're not a dolt, especially not one for crying because a movie was sad." He smiled again, taking her hand in his, relishing the touch of smooth skin on his calloused ones. "Besides…I kind of think it's…cute…" He looked away, blushing and utterly embarrassed. Tohru giggled, and moved to kiss his cheek, meeting the soft skin of his…

…

LIPS!

Both Tohru's and Kyo's eyes shot open before breaking away from each other at lightning speed and blushed.

"Um…I'm sorry…"

If it weren't for the fact that she was eagerly waiting for a response from the cat, she probably wouldn't have heard the soft apology. And, if it weren't for the fact that the aformetioned cat hadn't kissed back a bit before breaking away, she probably wouldn't have guessed that he liked her as much as she liked him.

So, gathering all the courage she could muster, she cautiously stepped in front of him.

"Isn't it you who keeps telling me I shouldn't apologize for something that doesn't need apologies?" She whispered, her courage disappearing in wisps, afraid of his reaction.

She didn't have to wait long before she felt his lips back on hers, little by little adding pressure.

* * *

It was around 11:00 pm when the other residents of the house in the middle of the woods came home, dead tired from the party they had just come back from.

If they had seen the way Kyo and Tohru broke away, they didn't say anything.

If they had seen the way the living room was a mess from their afternoon playings, they didn't say anything.

All Shigure _did_ say was: "Bored isn't always bad, wouldn't you agree?"


End file.
